TTandF: The Missing Years: The FMA Chronicles
by L33t Horo
Summary: The adventures of Shinta on a multi world adventure... after he left Konoha to train end of chapter 19 of Tale of Tails and feathers Beta read by SoraKeyblade Master
1. Chapter 1

Tale of Tails and Feathers, Beyond the Gate yonder

Tale of Tails and Feathers, Beyond the Gate Yonder

Author note:

This fanfiction is a complement to the original TtandF. The story is set on the same paradigms or multiple pocket universes inside gates, riffs, and/or dimensional scars, in this fanfiction you will see and understand the appearances of many anime characters from other animes in Naruto's world from the original TtandF story, please enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Gate to Unknown World

Shinta Urashima, chuunin from _The Village Hidden in the Leaves_ is on a worldwide adventure, he has 3 years to complete the training he was sent out to do, many things have happened so far…

A betrayal…

The loss of a team member…

The loss of a friend…

Tears from his beloved team members and friends…

Shinta has determination in his eyes… he must accomplish his goals…

For some reason, Kami decided to "help" him. And as we know when a Kami decides to do something it is not always easy to see it as an opportunity…. This is what happened to Shinta… During the three and a half years he went missing.

"This looks like an excellent place to attune with my light affinity chakra" Shinta said to no one in particular.

As he was expelling his chakra something odd happened, an imbalance of sorts… it was caused by someone else.

"Yeah! I got him!" Someone yelled.

Shinta managed to dodge the attack by flipping back but found himself face to face with a masked man.

"_The_ _Akatsuki!"_ Shinta thought.

"Yeah! We are bagging this one!" Deidara said.

"Shadow, Attack!" Shinta said.

His shadow grew and became 3D as it began to fight Deidara as Shinta took on the masked man.

"Hello I am Tobi," he said as he stretched out his arm.

Shinta was a tad confused at this and stretched his own arm… and Tobi shook it.

"Do you want some tea?" Shinta offered awkwardly.

"Sure!" Tobi said.

"TOBI! YOU LITTLE SHIT!! WE ARE NOT HERE TO SOCIALICE!!" Deidara yelled at him while Shinta and Tobi where drinking some tea.

"Sorry but I have work to do… how about we do this some other time?" Tobi asked.

"Sure, I understand, it is your job after all," Shinta said.

Then they started fighting.

Tobi used a round-house kick and managed to make Shinta flinch.

"_Damn it!"_ Shinta thought.

"_As good as I am now… Akatsuki is stronger than me right now… I better flee… but shadow is diverting Deidara…. Is time to use "that" jutsu,"_ Shinta thought.

"Light gate portal!" Shinta roared as he stabbed his Hikari no ken on the floor

A gate materialized, but it was grey and had many eyes on it… it opened.

Many tentacles spurt forth and grabbed Shinta.

"What the F…" Shinta was about to finish when the gate pulled him in. Deidara and Tobi where a tad confused.

"So… did we finish our job?" Tobi asked.

"Tobi… do we have the jinchuriki with us?" Deidara said as he smacked his forehead.

"No?" Tobi said.

"Then what the fuck are you asking for!?" Deidara said as he threw some C4 on Tobi as he left.

"Wahh! Tobi is a good boy," Tobi said as he ran after Deidara.

"_This is… familiar…" _Shinta thought as he was floating in a multicolored liquid, "It looks like I am in a watery rainbow."

He saw a blond boy he though was his brother. He reached out to that image….

He felt he was being sucked in.

His bones felt like they where crushed. His skin felt burned… No… he was burned… his skin was covered with 3rd degrees burns.

He fell limp on the ground outside of an old lady's house.

After what felt like eternity to him, he found himself on a small couch.

He reached out and found himself being held by soft hands…

"Hey kid, are you okay?" a girl asked him.

He slowly opened his eyes… a pair of blue eyes meet with his azure and crimson eyes.

His body had begun to heal itself very fast… only a third of his body remained burned.

"Water… please," Shinta asked the girl with a horse voice.

The girl poured a glass of water from the pitcher and gave it to Shinta.

He drank rather rapidly and started to choke a little bit.

"Hey! Are you okay?" the girl asked.

"I will be fine…" Shinta said… then his eyes widened…

He looked around the room… weary of his surroundings… he remembered his fight against Akatsuki… then he remembered the gate…

"Where am I?" Shinta asked the girl.

"You are in Resembol," the girl told him.

"Do you know Konoha?" Shinta asked.

"Never heard of any one or place named that," the girl said.

"Man… I am in another world… with no idea with how to go back… It's like I am stuck in a badly written fanfiction," Shinta said.

"You are welcome to stay until your wounds are healed…" She said.

With that Shinta removed all the bandages but his body was not fully healed and his skin was baby smooth.

"Thank you for the offer but I need to find my way home now… I want to give you my thanks… my name is Shinta Urashima… it is nice to meet you, though I would have preferred if the circumstances had been different," Shinta said as he got up. He wobbled a bit… this was the after effect of the regeneration.

Shinta was hit with a monkey wrench.

"Like hell you are going anywhere! You are staying here until you can walk and talk coherently" said the girl as she pulled Shinta back onto the couch.

She set a dish with some soup on a table next to the couch and left Shinta alone… unconscious.

The next day…

Shinta woke up… he was thirsty and drank some water from the pitcher he found.

After drinking he went to the forest and cut a few trees for the firewood for the girl.

He came back with 9 stacks of firewood and placed them by the door with a little note.

He left the countryside and was on the road… he had a map of this world and decided to check a place called Lior.

Somewhere in the dessert.

"Damn it Al you keep sinking in the sand!" A boy yelled at a suit of armor.

"Sorry bother… it's because I am hollow inside and the sand goes in and then I sink," Al said.

The brother duo managed to get into Lior, there was a fountain and the duo rush towards it and decided to get a drink… for they had traveled in the desert for a long time and where parched.

"Hey you two what are you doing!?" a man asked.

(Screen wipe out)

"Ah… so you two are outsiders… my apologies, I thought you where brats trying to get a sip of wine from the fountain," the man said as he gave them a glass of juice.

At the same time a hooded figure appeared and sat beside Edward.

"A glass of strawberry and milk juice please," The hooded person said.

"Ugh… I hate milk," Edward said.

The shopkeeper then looked at his watch and turned on his radio.

A soft music was heard throughout the city and the voice of the preacher could be heard… they all started to pray.

After that was over the brothers rose up and Al broke the radio. The shopkeeper was fuming and angry that his new radio was broken.

"No problem old man, we can fix it as good as new," said Ed.

The armored person took a chalk and begun to draw something akin to a rune and smoke rose and a small explosion was heard.

The radio looked brand new… not even static could be heard from it.

"Wow you can perform miracles," the shopkeeper and some pedestrians said.

"Nah, is just alchemy," Ed said.

"Since you are travelers and so young I assume you have nowhere to go… so you need a place to rest," As he was saying this a young and beautiful young girl with both magenta and black hair (magenta being on the front top) approached the shop.

"Hey Rose! Can you take these two to the church!? Perhaps father Cornello can let them stay for a while," the shopkeeper said.

"Of course!" she said and immediately asked the brother duo to follow her.

Shinta decided to follow them from the shadows… since he was not invited and he would need a place to sleep as well.

He stealthily followed them using his shadows to disappear and reappear whenever he could to keep from getting caught.

The Church they came to was impressive… the statues where honoring the sun god (though the statue looked more like the roman lightning god).

The person called father Cornello appeared and Shinta was hit witch a wave of malice. Whatever he was… Shinta was sure that man was no saint… or priest.

He decided to sneak in and got into the room before Ed and Al…

Ed and Al entered the room and found Shinta on a couch resting.

Ed kicked him, "Wake up you bastard!"

Shinta fell on the floor.

He was still sleeping.

"What the hell… just put him over there" Ed said

They all slept soundly (Shinta more so).

The next morning

Ed and Al woke up and heard some grunts. They went out of the window onto the balcony and saw the small boy practicing some martial arts on the balcony.

His moments where fluid and random, yet, they all seem to fit like pieces of a puzzle.

He was floating in the air… the power from each kick was lifting him off the ground.

Then he switched his stance… his body lowered and his arms extended.

He started to hit the air with his fingers.

The air seemed to be cut by the sheer force.

Ed and Al went to meet with the stranger.

"Hello there!" Al greeted.

"Morning… sorry about yesterday. I needed somewhere to stay so I followed you two… my bad," Shinta said while he scratched his hair.

"Wanna go for a match?" Ed said with a grin.

"Think you two can take me on?" Shinta said smirking.

"Loser buys winner dinner," Shinta said smiling like a fox.

Shinta then lunged forth and attacked Al first.

He hit the extremities first but realized something was off…

He hit and heard a hollow sound.

From behind he saw something and was correct… Ed was jumping to give him a round kick, but Shinta dodged by jumping and kicking Ed into the ground.

Al then used the opportunity to attack Shinta, but he spun around and punched Al in the neck.

The head fell off… Shinta was surprised it was really empty inside.

"Talk about feeling empty inside," Shinta said jokingly.

Ed then jumped and a sound was heard.

His arm turned into a blade.

Shinta the parried by summoning his angel blade.

"_Where did that sword come from?"_ Ed though, "_There was no transmutation circle no clapping."_

Shinta continued to parry but was to absorbed on Ed to notice Al.

As AL was about to hit Shinta he disappeared.

"HUH?!" Ed and Al exclaimed.

Shinta came from above and hit them both with a single kick.

"I win," Shinta said smirking.

Ed then clapped his hands and a lightning of sorts came, from the ground hands erupted

"Damn it… I forgot about that skill," Shinta cursed.

Shinta then summoned his other sword, Yami no ken.

"Darkness slash!!" Shinta cried as he got into the stance.

From the sword a slash of darkness gushed out and ripped apart all of the alchemically created hands sent forth to capture and bind him.

"Ed, get out!" Al yelled as he pushed his brother out of the way.

The gush of darkness eradicated the entire floor.

Shinta then smirked as he twirled the sword, put it on his back, and it disappeared

"You almost got me there. Sorry I had to resort to that," Shinta said sheepishly.

Ed and Al both were slack jawed after seeing the attack.

"What the hell was that?" Ed screamed.

"My swordsmanship special attack. I condense all of my dark energy to create a black hole ripple effect," Shinta explained.

"That does not make any sense! What are you talking about!?"

"You don't know about youki, tenshiki, or chakra?" Shinta said.

"What are those?" Al asked.

"Never mind… since we now formally know each other… how about that lunch?" Shinta said.

Screen wipe

CHom CHOMp Glup Glup

"Oi Ji-san! One more!" Shinta called for another plate.

"OMG! How much can you possibly eat!?" Ed yelled.

15 minutes and 100 dishes later…

"URP… excuse me," Shinta said.

"So… what are you two doing here?" Shinta asked.

"We are searching for something…" Ed said.

"Hmm, I see…" Shinta decided no t to press the issue.

After eating they went to the church… Rose was cleaning the altar.

**Flash Back**

"Hey Ji-san… why is Rose so cheerfull all the time?" Shinta asked.

The old man then sat down and told Shinta that Rose lost her lover. And that father Cornello promised he would be able to bring him back from the dead if she performed enough good deeds.

**Flash back **end

Ed was sitting on a bench at church watching Rose clean the altar and the golden statue.

"So, if you clean the altar enough times your boyfriend will be resurrected by father Cornello?" Ed asked.

"That's right," she said cheerfully.

"What a load of bull," Ed said.

Ed then pulled a little notebook and read to her a list of many elements.

"What are those supposed to mean?"

"Those are what makes up the average adult human body down to the last eye lash. And it can all be bought on a kid's allowance… Just imagine, we alchemist are the closest thing to being a god," Ed said.

Somewhere else in the church…

"So they are with the military, I should have known…" Father Cornello said.

"What is your wish?"

"Eliminate them all save for Rose… that is the will of the sun god," Cornello said.

Back to Ed and Rose

"The sun is a ball of burning gas; get to close and you will get burn," Ed said.

Shinta and Al then heard a gun cocking…

"_This is just not my day,"_ Shinta thought.

Bang Bang

A head started to roll… it was Alphonse's head.

Al just begun running for his head and leaned forward to pick it up.

"He is empty… there is nothing there," Rose shrieked.

Ed threw Al's head at the guard and knocked him out while Shinta reappeared from the ground in the shadow of Ed.

"That was close," Shinta said from behind Rose who was startled.

Rose was trembling… she was scarred witless at what she just saw.

She decided to run.

"Nothing to do about it," Ed said.

"We need to go after her," Shinta said as he ran.

"How the hell is he so fast!?" Ed yelled as he ran.

"Maybe it is because I am not a bean sprout?" Shinta said mockingly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!" Ed said as he charged at full speed after him.

Al just sweat dropped.

They reached a door that was sealed shut… Ed was about to tear it down with alchemy but Shinta decided to smash it clean out of the way.

Clank… clank… crash

The door burst broke and they saw father Cornello with Rose.

"Thank you Rose. You have saved this church… god will repay you after we are done with these heathens," Cornello said.

"Tisk… you are not the voice of god… No, you are not fit for this… How about I show you, what divine punishment really means?" Shinta said.

With that Cornello used his ring and turned the whole floor into sand.

"With a floor of sand you will not be able to make a transmutation circle," Cornello said as he threw a small parakeet and transmuted it into a Chimera.

Ed just clapped his hands and made a small lance.

"Impossible!" Cornello said.

Cornello sent another chimera after Ed and it went right for Ed's right hand and chomped on it.

"What's the matter? You don't like the taste?" Ed said.

"Inconceivable… his arm is fine? Unless…"Cornello thought.

"Look at me Rose, this is what happens when you try to bring someone back to life with alchemy. This is the price I payed!"

He said revealing his right arm.

"His arm… and leg… they are metal," Rose said.

"Ah yes, you must have been a pretty crazy person to try to enter into holy grounds… You tried to perform human alchemy," Cornello said.

Cornello then grabbed his cane and transmuted it into a machine gun.

He shot everywhere but Ed made a wall to protect himself and Al… but Shinta was still out.

"SHINTA!" Ed yelled.

Shinta was still standing. Not even a single bullet had touched him… His yami no ken was out and had all the bullets in his blade… he had blocked them and managed to keep them in the sword…

Then he swung his blade at Cornello and all of the bullets returned to him he managed to dodge and tried to use Rose as a human shield but…

"Nice for you to drop in Rose," Shinta said as Rose fell from the shadow of a chandelier.

"How about I show you true terror?" Shinta said as the atmosphere in the room changed.

He charged at Cornello with wanton disregard.

He slashed the concrete of the floor creating a huge crack on the floor; his body was expending a dark hazy fume.

Ed then decided to use his transmutation and made a radio transmitter to transmitted Cornello speech

"You think you can just get away with this? I have the whole town under my thumb, why should they care about anything when I gave them everything?" Cornello said.

Shinta smirked as he showed him the microphone Ed had thrown at him.

"WHAAAAAAA?" Cornello said.

The whole town heard what he had just said.

HE then tried to attack them but Ed and Shinta both kicked him square in the face.

Then Cornello was launched out of the church with tremendous force.

The whole town was outside and watching as Cornello was hurled outside from the wall.

He then transmuted the a statue and started to yell manically.

"Hey Ed… why not one up him?" Shinta said smirking.

Ed then transmuted from the ground a colossal statue.

"Fell the fist of god," Ed said.

The fist just barely missed Cornello on purpose.

Cornello had passed out in fear.

Shinta, Ed and Al where on top of the statue, Ed held Rose.

The military came and took Cornello away… he was sent to jail and the town was happy.

Shinta and the Elric brothers where thanked by the people.

They left unknowing that… someone…something… was watching them.

"Can I eat them now?" A fat man with a ridiculous face said to a sexy and elegant lady.

"Not yet Gluttony… not yet," said the lady.

"But Lust… I am hungry," Gluttony said.

Lust simply sighed.

"Hey I am back," a voice said.

"Ah… Envy… nice for you to drop in…" Lust said.

"So… Cornello got caught?" Envy said.

"Then…( She changed appearance and voice to match Cornello's) I will play the role for a while," Envy said.

With that Envy (Cornello) appeared from the south (as if he had just come from a long trip.) and acted surprised… and then he said that the other Cornello was an impostor…

He then transmuted a pair of dead birds and gave them life.

The town then returned to the faker and it was all done…

The birds flew south and exploded… it was all a farce.

Ed, Al and Shinta then became traveling companions, heading to Central so Ed could receive his State alchemist certification.

They had no idea of what had just happened in Lior.

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 2

Tale of Tails and Feathers, Beyond the Gate yonder

Author note:

This fanfiction is a complement to the original TtandF. The story is set on the same paradigms or multiple pocket universes inside gates, riffs and/dimensional scars , in this fanfiction you will see and understand the appearance of many anime characters from other amine's on Naruto's world on the original TtandF story please enjoy!

Chapter 2: Alchemic Reactions

The setting is on a train headed towards Central.

Flashback

"So I guess you might be taking the train at 12 right?" said a voice over the phone.

"That is the plan," Ed said.

"Change of plans, you are taking the train leaving in 5 minutes. You might wanna hurry up," said a voice.

"ALL ABOARD!! TRAIN LEAVING TO CENTRAL!!" said the engineer.

Ed, Al and Shinta rushed towards the moving train… making it on time

Flashback end

"Who was that person on the phone?" Shinta asked.

"That would be Colonel Mustang, the guy giving me a chance to take the state alchemy certification exam," Ed said.

"Well then, let's just enjoy this smooth ride to central," Shinta said.

A little girl was looking at Ed and Al a bit curiously.

Ed noticed the girl and showed her his automail.

"Pretty cool, huh? It's better than skin," Ed said smiling.

Destiny however was playing her hand and it wasn't going in the trio's favor…

"Everyone hit the floor! We are taking over this train," said a couple of armed men.

Shinta opened one eye slightly seeing the two armed men. _"But since they said they are taking over… there must be more than two of them,"_ he assumed.

The hijackers came to the trio's seat.

"Hey you, stand up! That means you too bean-sprout," said one of the hijackers.

"What did you just…? I could have sworn…" Ed said getting ticked off.

"Move it short stuff," the hijacker said.

"Who you calling insignificant microbe you could step on!!" Ed yelled as he kicked the guy.

Shinta jumped over Ed to deliver a drill kick to the guy that was about to hit Ed with a lead pipe.

"You okay Ed?" Shinta asked.

"Yeah, let me check on the little girl," Ed said.

He saw the mother and child were both safe.

"You two stay here, your big brothers will get rid of the bad guys," Ed said.

Shinta climbed out of the window and onto the roof. He headed for the engine of the train along with Al who was going through the train wagons.

Shinta had found little resistance on the top of the train while Al had some people shooting at him and getting their bullets ricocheted back at them.

Ed went over to the VIP coach using the top route since it was the least guarded.

He then hung over the edge of the roof to see into the window. He stuck his tongue out and pulled himself up before the hijackers could see him.

Shinta made it to the engine and knocked out the two hijackers driving the train. He found their two-way radio and used it

"Testing… Hello…? Is this thing on…? Ok, can you hear me now? How about now? Ok, good. Listen to me, we have recaptured 

the engine and have freed most of the hostages. I am very sure that you are with the VIP; otherwise you would be up here… The guys in here where too dumb to orchestrate this so I suggest you give up or… I will kill you," Shinta said as his eyes changed to crimson red.

Shinta then stepped into his shadow and was swallowed up by it.

Ed entered the VIP Coach and was met by a huge guy. He had just shot the VIP in the ear who was a high ranking officer in the military based off of the official looking body guards he had.

Ed defeated some of the hijackers but the big guy would not give up… He ended up having to fight him hand to hand…

"You see this? When I was in the military I asked for automail, but my superiors envied the power I got from it. I see you have some as well, we two are very much alike," the man said.

"My reasons for having this… ARE NOTHING LIKE YOURS!" Ed said with a push and the big guy's automail was shattered.

Shinta then appeared from the wall contingent to Ed and kicked a thug who was just about to shoot Ed from behind.

"You should watch your back a little bit more Ed," Shinta said.

The train stopped, arriving at Central. On the platform was a score of state alchemists. Among them was someone who Shinta recognized as an officer, he could sense it in his aura.

As they where moving the leader of the hijackers he got free and ran towards the officer. From the group of the soldiers a young blond woman drew her gun. The officer stopped her and allowed the assailant to attack.

The officer snapped his fingers and the assailant's body was covered in a ball of flames.

"Be grateful that I went easy on you, I could have killed you but those wounds are only superficial, you will not die from those," said the person.

"Nice to finally meet you… Colonel Mustang," Ed said.

From the train the VIP came out escorted by the military.

"Thank you for saving me young man. If you ever need anything, I will do anything I can to help you obtain it," Said the general.

"Well this boy here wanted to be able to take the state certification test for alchemist," said Colonel Mustang.

Ed's jaw dropped, he would have not been able to take the test in the first place… Mustang had set up the whole thing to allow him to take the exam.

After the VIP was gone Ed had a few words with Mustang.

"You knew the train was going to be hijacked didn't you?" Ed said.

"Come on Ed, I **can't** know everything," Mustang said.

"Whoa… Colonel… nice to meet ya," Shinta said as he jumped from the train.

"Who are you?" said Mustang.

"Shinta Urashima, Shinobi extraordinaire," Shinta said with a cocky smirk.

"What is a Shinobi?" Mustang said.

"A Shinobi is a term for an assassin who uses illusions and spells to kill or successfully steal something, like a paramilitary unit, though they only appear on novels" Said a man with white hair.

"Havok…thank you for the intel," Mustang said.

"Yes sir!" Havok said as he retired to the car.

"Well then, if you are indeed an assassin why don't you show me what you've got?" Mustang said smirking.

Ed started to sweat bullets.

"How about we make this interesting? If I win, you make me a member of the state alchemists, since I **know** you have some connection (bribed/blackmailed) that could make that possible." Shinta said

"And if I win?" Mustang asked.

"A date with the most beautiful woman in the history of women," Shinta said. "_But what he does not know is that it will be a kage bunshin on henge,"_ Shinta thought.

"Lets head on outside," Mustang said.

"You'd better not pull any punches on me just because I look like a kid" Shinta thought.

"Well Colonel, what will you do? You are not seriously going to fight a punk like him right? You would kill him!" his subordinates said.

"Let's start!" Shinta said as he disappeared from sight.

"Where is he?!" Mustang yelled in surprise.

"Bellow!" Shinta said as came out of the ground hitting Mustang with an uppercut.

Mustang barely dodged the attack but the force of the uppercut knocked him back a few feet.

"What power!" his subordinates said.

Mustang then took his hands out of his pockets and snapped his fingers…

A ball of fire raced towards Shinta and he just took it.

They all gasped.

Then from the smoke Shinta rose and ran up to Mustang.

"Katon! Gokakio no jutsu!" Shinta said as he fired fire-balls out of his mouth.

"Oh Shit!" Mustang said as he snapped his finger at each ball.

Shinta took the opportunity to get close to him, but Mustang was prepared and he jumped back.

"_He is good he prepared for a full frontal assault, no wonder he made it to colonel…"_ Shinta cursed as his plan was foiled, "_However…"_

From behind Mustang another Shinta appeared, and 4 more appeared from the group of Mustang's subordinates and kicked him high in the air.

"I am borrowing a move from my ototo, U-zu-ma-ki Naruto Rendan Shinta style!"

Shinta kicked Mustang into the air and the kage bunshins started to beat him up, then the original one kicked him into the ground.

"Kurae! Tsubasa Rendan!" Shinta yelled (Eat this! Feather Combo!)

Shinta's wings came forth… but in an ether like form… so no human eye could see it

He shot his feathers to Mustang… who managed to dodge the feathers that became visible.

"How about that?! It looks like you don't want to that that girl" Shinta said pointing at the kage bunshin on henge (it transformed into Tsunade with overalls and a tied up shirt)

This made 99 percent of all the men to pass out on Bloodloss when she winked and blew a kiss (the other 1 percent might be gay and or married… with their spouse at their side I don't know…)

Shinta took the opportunity to lunge at Mustang

"First rule of combat… use an obious distraction… and turn the tide against the trapper" Mustang said as he snapped his finger

Shinta dodged the fireballs… but got caught on the explosion

"Argh!" Shinta yelled in pain

Mustang was a tad worried… but he really liked that woman in there

The body puffed… and from a wall behind mustang Shinta lunged at him

"Rasengan!!" Shinta yelled

A small ball of light connected with Mustang… and expelled him against the wall…

And he made at least half a mile worth

"I win Mustang" Shinta said

Click

"Aww… shit" Shinta said moaning

He bursted on flames… apparently Mustang had planned on either to win... or to go down with Shinta

"THAT WAS CHEAP MUSTANG!" Shinta yelled as his body started to heal once more (This time a bit faster now that his body was burned twice… and has gotten used to the fire burns)

Both Shinta and Mustang where taken to central to treat their wounds

"Whoa Ed… did you see them both fight? Even thought Shinta does not know any alchemy… he could be a thought contender if he where to fight in the examination" Al said

"No kidding… just looking at him… reminds me of thacher" Ed said

With that they both shivered in fear

"What do you mean I need to be here for 24 hrs…?! NO I don't needs checkup… I am fine! Now leave me the hell alone!" Shinta said as he was being hassaled by many nurses (mustang was being "taken care of" by many young nurses as well)

"Damn it… they look like the girls I have to deal back at my hometown… always babbling about me… let's get the hell out before they want to marry me and have my children" Shinta said pushing both Ed and Al out

"so… you are taking the state alchemist examination uh?" Shinta asked

"Yeah… Mustang told me to go over this house… this guy here said he could help me out with studies" Ed said

With that being said… they arrived at the door… an a huge dog came out

Shinta jumped to the roof to avoid the dog… and Ed got jumped by a huge dog… and slobbered on too!

Shinta and Al laughted at Ed's predicament

"Get this thing off me!" Ed yelled… and trying in vail to get the big dog out

"Hey Alexander! Stop that" a little voice said

The door opened "Wow lots of guest daddy" the little girl said

"Nina don't do that, the dog's supposed to be tied up" said a man who opened the door

They went in the house… it was full of cobwebs and it was messy

"I am soeey , because my wife left me, the house has been like this… how do you do, Edward? I am Shou Tucker, the life bending alchemist" he introduced himself

"He's interested in biological transmutation and said he would very much like to examine your research" Mustang said

"I don't mind at all" said Shou "but still, you know, if you want a person to lay down their cards, shouldn't you lay down yours? That is what alchemists do, correct?" Shou said

"Why are you interested in biological transmutation?" Shou asked

"Ah… he…" Mustang begun

"Colonel… Mr. Tucker does have a point" Ed said taking off his jacket, showing his mechanical limbs

"……. My god…" Shou said in amazement

"And this is what the fullmetal alchemist has to show you" Ed said

A few minutes later

"I see… you mother….it must have been very painful"

"Because our superiors have been told that his body was lost during the east area civil war, I am asking you not to mention anything about the human transmutation incident" Mustang said

"Yes, that is fine with me. I know it would be pointless for the military as well to let go this kind of talent. In that case… I am 

not sure this will be helpful, but let's take a look at my lab shall we?"

They walked to a lab… Shinta was taken over a dark aura of the place… he could fell the pain and suffering from all the creatures…

They finally got into the file room… where all of his research was organized

Ed was awe struck at the amount of alchemy related books in here

"I'll handle these ones" Ed said

"I'll go over here" Al said

"And we will take the rest" Shinta said after making a taju kage bunshin

Ed sweatdropped

"Shinta it does not count if you don't read it" Ed said

"Is okay… everything my bunshin learns will be transferred back to me after I dispel it" Shinta said

Ed was awe struck… the implications it could mean

"TEACH ME TEACH ME!!" Ed said

"It could kill you... you have no chakra to speak of… only making a single one could kill you" Shinta said

"Tell me what is this chakra" Ed asked

"How about I explain it to you after the exams" Shinta said

Ed begun reading

A couple of hours came about…

"Oh, crap I've been reading for too long… Al! Alphonse!" Ed called out…

"Weird, where did all go?" Ed said as he walked

Out of the blue… The huge dog glomped Ed once more

"hi brother" Al said with Nina on top of him riding

"Don't you Hi brother me! What where you doing if you weren't looking for any files?" Ed exclaimed

"Nina looked like she wanted to play" Al said

"DON'T BE SO EASY GOING!" Ed exclaimed

The dog then licked Ed

"Alexander says he wants to play with mister too" Nina said

Ed face was full of anger marks

"You got a lot of guts to want to play with me… they say lions use up all their energy when they hunt rabbits"

Alexander was a tad confussed

"I EDWARD ELRIC, AM GOING AFTER YOU WITH EVERYTHING I GOT, YOU DAMN MUTT" Ed said as he chased after Alexander

Nina and Shinta where laughting

Someone from the military came over to get Ed

"Yo boss, I am here to pick you up"

Ed was being squished by Alexander… who was on top of him

"What the hell are you doing?" said the military

"SHUSH the fush ups" (Muffled for "Shut the fuck up")

"Erm… we are just taking a little break from reading" Ed said

"Does that mean you found anything usefull?" Shou asked

Ed had a depressed face… and Alexander put his paw over Ed's head… as he was patting him

"You can come again tomorrow" Shou said

"Misters are you going to see me again?" Nina asked

Shinta knelled down and made a beautiful sakura rose appear on his hand

"Of course" Shinta said smiling

"Yes, let's play again tomorrow" Al said

The military said something "oh, Yeah… Mr. Tucker, I've got a message from the colonel "Evaluation day is coming up, don't forget"."

Shou face darkened a bit

"Yes… I understand"

"Daddy what's "evaluation day"?" Nina asked

"Once somebody becomes a national alchemist, he has the responsibility of reporting the results of his research once every year, if he can't get a good evaluation his license will be revoked. Daddy didn't get a good evaluation last year. If I fail this time, daddy won't be a national alchemist anymore" Shou said

"What? Daddy, things will be ok! You always study lots" Nina said

"Yeah… if I don't work hard, there won't be any more chances…Yeah… I don't have any more chances"

The next day

"Oooh, 2 years ago, your mother…"

"Yeah, daddy said, "she went back to her family"

"Oh. It must be lonely to be in a big house like this with just your father" Al said

"No, I am ok! Daddy's nice and I have Alexander too!" Nina said

"but…but lately, it's been lonely because daddy's been cooping himself up in the lab" Nina said

Ed just looked at her… in a nonchalant manner… Shinta looked at her… he saw her aura was a deep purple hue… she was sad and depressed

"Ok-- I am filling stiff from doing nothing to read everyday" Ed said

Shinta cancelled his kage bunshins and stood up a bit wobbly (side effect from the info gathering)

"the best relief for stiff shoulders is a bit of exercise, brother" Al said

"yeah… will do some exercise in the garden" Ed said

Ed pointed at the dog "hey mutt I need exercise so I'll play with you"

"Come on, Nina too" Al said

Nina was laughting as Ed was being chased by Alexander… while Shou was studying in his lab he was beginning to break down… his research was not going well

The next day

"Is going to be rainy today" Ed said

Al pulled the bell but got no answer so they allowed themselves in

"Hello! Mr. tucker thanks in advance for today!" Al said as he step in

"Uh? No one is here… Mr tucker?" Al said

They walked about…on the half lit halls

"mr. tucker? Nina?" they called out… Shinta grabbed a kunai from his slevees… he felt a dark ominous and evil aura about

They found Tucker sitting

"What… so there is somebody in here" Ed said

"Oh… is you guys" Tucker said "take a look at the finished product"

"is a chimera that can learn the human language" tucker said showing the chimera off

Shinta's eyes then begun to drop tears of blood… the aura from that chimera… it had two… very well known… soft and delicate aura's…

"Whatch this, this person is Edward" Tucker said to the chimera

"Ed-ward?" the chimera said cocking it's head

Shinta tears begun flowing more and more… Al turned to see what was the moist coming from

"That is a good job" Tucker said as he petted his chimera

"go-od job?" the chimera said

Ed was impressed "I can't believe it. It really is talking"

"Pfew, glad I made it in time for the evaluation" tucker said

Shinta begun to shiver uncontrollably… his body was releasing a killing intend

"I saved my neck I don't have to worry about my research funding again for the time being

The chimera begun to speak "Edward, Edward, Ed-ward, misteh"

Ed was hit by the realization… and begun to fell The odd aura forming in the room…

"Mr. Tucker. When was your research on talking chimeras approved of and when did you get your license?" Ed asked him

"that was **2 **years ago, I believe" Tucker said

Shinta's dark energy begun to syphoon all the air from the room… the chimeras where all riled up…

Ed patted the chimera "When did you wife leave?"

"…**2** years ago" Tucker said

"…one more question, ok?"

Ed turned his face at Tucker… there was hate and anger in his eyes… "WHEre did Nina and Alexander go?"

Al then realized what just happened

"I hate kids with good instincs like you"

Shinta grabbed Tucker and pin him to the wall… his eyes where crimson red… his whisker marks where flaring red…

He punched into the wall… and the whole wing of that house… crumbled into pices

"Oh… SO THAT HOW IT WAS!" Shinta yelled… Tucker's neck was begening to burn…. Shinta was expelling heat from his body… a faint flame could be seen enveloping his body

"Shinta!!" Al shouted

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!! HOW DARE YOU BASTARD!! YOU USED YOUR WIFE 2 YEARS AGO!! AND THIS TIME…YOU USED YOUR OWN DAUGHTER AND DOG TO TRANSMUTE THIS CHIMERA!!"

Shinta's eyes changed into dark crimson… his body was enveloped by the dark youki he had

"Yeah, you can only do so much with animal experimentation SO IT SHOULD BE A PICE OF CAKE IF YOU USED HUMANS RIGHT?!"Ed shouted

"Why are you so mad?" Tucker said with a calm voice "Haven't the advances mankind has made come from the result of 

countless experiments on humans beings to use medical science as an example… as a scientist, you-"

"NO FUCKING WAY! DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GONNA BE FORGIVEN FOR DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS!? FOR…TOYING WITH HUMAN LIVES!!" Ed yelled

"Human lives!? HAHA! Yeah, human lives fullmetal alchemist look at your limbs and your little brother"" tucker said

Ed snapped and hit him hard with his automail arm

"Aren't those the result of your so called "toying with human lives?" We are the same you and I!"

Ed gritted his teeth

"YOU ARE WRONG!" Ed said

"No I'm not! You saw the possibility in front of you and you had to try it!" Tucker said

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Ed said

"and even if you knew it was banned, you couldn't stop yourself from trying"

Ed begun pounding the crap out of Tucker

"YOU ARE WRONG!!"

"WE ALCHEMISTS… STUFF LIKE THIS…" Ed face contorted in rage "I… I…!!"

Ed was about to deliver the killing blow

Al stopped him

"Brother. If you hit him any more and he'll die" Al said

Ed had blood on his face and gritted his teeth

"Is not possible to get things done without dirtying your hands" Tucker said

"Mr. Tucker, if you keep talking this time I'll shut you up" Shinta said flaring his youki up…"

Tucker then started to see… the aura of vengeance on Shinta… his power… and it was so horrible… it chilled his bones

Shinta knelled down and hugged the chimera… he started to cry once more

"I am sorry… I am so sorry Nina…"

The chimera licked his bloody tears

"pl-ay… let's play pl-ay" the chimera said

Shinta broke in tears

"yes…let's play" Shinta said wipping his bloody tears

Ran keept falling on the gray sky

"If there was such a thing as the work of the devil, then there is doubt it's what happened in this incident"

"The devil, uh? To be frank we alchemists are the human weapons of the military. Should something happen, we will be mobilized and should the order be given, we must be ready to dirty our own hands. As far as we do to human lives, there isn't much of a difference between Mr. tucker and our own. That is the reasoning of an adult. Even if he acts like an adult, he's still a child. However there will probably be hardship and anguish greater than today awaiting him ahead of the path that he's chosen. And Even if he is forced to accept it all he can do is keep moving on. Isn't that right, fullmetal?" Colonel Mustang said to Ed who was sitting on the steps

"How long do you plan to sulk like that?" Mustang said

"shut up" Ed said

"Even if you are called a dog of the military or a devil, the one who decided to make full use of those privileges to restore those bodies was you. Do you have the time to take a break for something as minor as this?" mustang said

" "As minor"… uh? Yeah, I'll restore our bodies, even if we are called dogs or devils. But still, we are no devils, and we are definitely not God… WE'RE HUMAN BEINGS AND WE COULDN'T SAVE ONE LITTLE GIRL!" Ed yelled "insignificant human beings" Ed said with tears dropping down

"You'll catch a cold. Go back and rest" Mustang said

Somewhere else

Two guards where on a building guarding someone

A dark figure aproched

"Uhmm… do you have any business with Mr. Tucker?" said a guard

"This place is off limits to normal people if you have business to do, then…" the other guard said

"I'am going trough" said the man clenching his fist

"uh?"

Change of scene

Tucker was sitting alone with the chimera

"Why doesn't anyone understand? Right, Nina?" Tucker said

From the door… a tall bronced man with shades and a scar in form of an x going on his head come trought

"Are you Shou Tucker?" said the man

"who are you?" Tucker asked

The man kept walking up

"What do you want with me? You're not with the military… how did you get in! there should been military police outside…" Tucker said

"Alchemists who turn away from the path of God, must be annihilated " the man said

He put the pal of his hand on Tuckers head… and then... Tucker's head exploded

The chimera walked up to the dead body

"Daddy… daddy" The chimera said over and over… with tears on it's eyes…

"It's sad, there is no way to restore you from this body" the man said

"At the very least… rest in peace"

Thunder came down

The chimera… was dead…

"God. Our glorious God who created all in this world. Two souls have just returned to you side, please usher them to your great bosom and give these pitiful souls peace and salvation" he prayed as he walked out

End chapter 2


End file.
